Love and Hope
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: sequel to Love and Vengeance- Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie, and Maze are living as a family together, they will all face new challenges and new adversaries
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hope

-Sequel to Love and Vengeance

\- Starts a few months after the events of Love and Vengeance

Chapter 1

The shower was hot and passionate, the morning had been very hot and passionate, the bathroom was dark with only candle light, the passion was hot and heavy. Lucifer stood in the middle of the shower, with Maze hugging him from behind and Chloe hugging him from the front, the lovemaking had been amazing since the first night the three of them had, all immortals, all of them powerful.

Hell's forces had grown, Hell was producing even more demons and monsters of all kinds that served under Lucifer and Maze, Chloe was police commisioner and was handling things from her end, a new mayor, a demon had been put in place by Lucifer and Maze. Dan was chief of police, and a demon now thanks to the deal he had made with Lucifer and he had been doing quite well, he was a good little lieutenant to have and Lucifer felt that it had been a good deal to make with Dan, Heaven had been conquered and was now in the control of Lucifer, Maze, and Chloe, it was exactly like it had been before, except without all of the angels, god wasn't there anymore apparently choosing to go live in his own dimension, and no goddess thanks to Lucifer.

Lucifer, Chloe, and Maze all stood in the shower together letting the hot water pour over them, the heat from the water was almost as hot as the passion coming from the three of them as they made love yet again, it had been a recurring trend as of late. Chloe ever since being given immortality as well as Lucifer's powers had discovered that she loved how she felt, she loved Lucifer and she loved her tribewoman Maze, she felt a bond with those two, unfortunately Linda and Ella had been distant as of late, but they would come around eventually, they thought Lucifer had gone to far in killing the mayor, and that he had changed far too much, but Chloe didn't care, he was her Lucifer, he was Trixie's true father, that's all that mattered, and Maze had been so loyal and caring for her and her daughter that she had developed feelings for her to. Finally the passion and the shower had to end and the three of them had to get dressed and start their day, as they were getting dressed in the bathroom with the lights now on, things had to be discussed.

"Lucifer, don't forget we have a PTA meeting down at Trixie's school tonight, a lot of parents and teachers will be at this one so we have to go to alright" Chloe said to Lucifer as she was putting on her pants, which made Lucifer slightly sad.

"And no scaring them with your true face this time Lucifer" Maze said grinning remembering their last PTA meeting at Trixie's school.

"Or threatening to drag them all to hell for giving Trixie a bad grade" Chloe said smiling at the memory.

"Or threatening to drop them off the top of a building for not letting Trixie have more recess time" Maze said laughing at this point.

Lucifer put his hands up defensively "Alright ladies I get it, the devil has to be on his best behaviour, but in all fairness I had to do all those things, I was being a good dad" Lucifer said grinning that oh so charming grin "and besides the parents I showed my devil face to were trying to upstage Beatrice by talking about how great their kid was and that's always annoying, I should be allowed to drag some moronic english teacher to hell for giving Beatrice a bad grade, so what she wrote a story about Satan being her father, it's the truth, and the recess thing is fair to, Beatrice deserves at least an hour recess, not a paultry thirty minute recess, I mean bloody hell it's not a prison, it's a damn school" Lucifer said defending himself and his actions, he was just being a good dad afterall.

Chloe and Maze both smiled at their devil, he was trying so hard to be a good dad to Trixie and frankly it was adorable to watch.

"Whatever you say Lucifer" Chloe said lovingly giving the devil a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"I don't think you need to murder Trixie's teachers to prove that you a good dad Lucifer" Maze said laughing as she then gave the devil a quick kiss of her own. The two of them then walked out of the bathroom to join Chloe in getting ready for the day.

"You know in fairness to me, teachers aren't all that innocent, you remember Maze, we had more than a few teachers come to hell's gates back in the day" Lucifer said casually as he was getting dressed.

Maze sighed remembering the old days "that's true, usually for corruption, or bullying their students, we always did make their chambers fun didn't we" Maze said grinning wickedly.

Lucifer smiled remembering those times fondly "Yes we did Maze" Lucifer then looked at Chloe smiling, perfectly happy and content "some of them we put in a school, and their hell was being hunted down and killed over and over again by their students, it was quite humorous to watch" Lucifer said happily.

"I remember some of their hell's were made to be them reading Textbook after textbook over and over again for all eternity" Maze said laughing as those memories of happiness filled her mind.

Chloe couldn't help but shake her head at the two, they were both a little crazy, but they were her devil and her demon, and she wouldn't take them any other way "You're both insane, I hope you both know that" Chloe said with a smile and fondness in her voice.

"Oh speaking of me being insane, would you like me down at the station today, is there a case you need help with, i'm all yours if you need me" Lucifer said hoping Chloe would say yes, a little good old fashioned punishing of the guilty sounded like fun, and Chloe was so damn sexy giving out orders to everyone, they hadn't had sex in the interrogation room yet, but he was working on it.

"You're always welcome Lucifer, you know that, but try not to have my officers fill out too many psyche evaluation paperwork, they're all a bit scared of you to by the way, so you know don't freak them out too much ok Lucifer" Chloe said giving Lucifer her best glare.

"Wow didn't know my confrontation with Michael would mess everyone up so much, jeez maybe everyone should loosen up a bit" Lucifer said jokingly.

"Oh and the world is still freaking out about Azazel flying over L.A, so keep the big power stuff down for a bit alright Lucifer" Maze said grinning, knowing that Lucifer had a different sense of humor than anyone else.

"I let our pet dragon fly over the city and everyone loses their minds, I mean bloody hell you both like Azazel, the boy needs some air from time to time" Lucifer replied looking from Chloe to Maze who were both rolling their eyes at him.

"Basically what Chloe and I are saying Lucifer is be a good boy today, and we will make it worth it to you later tonight" Maze said licking her lips slowly and seductively.

"Maze is right Lucifer, being a good devil has its rewards to" Chloe said seductively biting her bottom lip.

"Alright, no making anyone insane and no killing Beatrice's teachers" Lucifer smiled and folded his arms "didn't say anything about a legion of demons or the royal first guard of hell killing them" Lucifer laughed jokingly as Chloe and Maze glared at him "I'm just kidding my loves, i'll be completely nice to the teachers tonight I promise".

"Very good Lucifer" Maze said smiling and happy.

"That's a good Lucifer, a very good Lucifer" Chloe said as both her and Maze kissed Lucifer's cheeks.

"Of course that still leaves Mustafa and Zagan to kill them" Lucifer said joking and before Chloe or Maze could glare or retort anything, he quickly wrapped his arms around them kissing them on the foreheads quickly "Don't worry my loves, i'll be a perfect gentleman today, no worries".

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trixie was sitting in class listening to her teachers, Satan was her father and it was so cool, she now had superpowers and that was awesome too. her mommy, Maze and Lucifer were spending more time together and that was great, and they all loved her so much and she felt like the happiest little girl.

Then something strange started happening, her back started itching, and she rubbed her back against her chair to try and itch it but it didn't help, and right there in the middle of class it happened startling her classmates and her teacher, Wings grew out of her back causing everyone to stop and stare wide eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Hope

Chapter 2

Lucifer was in the interrogation room with Chloe questioning their most recent suspect over a string of murders that had been happening in the city. Lucifer could see in the man's soul that he had done the murders, he had brutally killed all of his victims, a sociopath that simply enjoyed killing others. Lucifer could see that he was guilty, but as Chloe had told him before they still needed to prove guilt and not just rely on their powers, and Chloe didn't want Lucifer killing anymore criminals, apparently she had decided against that from now on.

"So Mr. Robert Morris, would you like to tell us why you committed all of these violent murders you little bastard" Lucifer said glaring into the man's eyes causing him to flinch and look away.

"You know if you confess now, things will be easier on you, you can explain why you did these things and maybe instead of prison end up in a psych ward instead" Chloe said trying to coax a confession out of this scumbag, she like Lucifer could now look into his eyes and see the crimes he had committed, see how he enjoyed murdering all of his innocent victims, and even though she enjoyed the powers she now had, she didn't wanna just kill him, she wanted to still go about proper justice within the human justice system, it felt right.

"I'm not confessing to a damn thing, i'll be wanting to talk to my lawyer now, so if your all done with the questions, please do piss off" Robert angrily spat out as he hated being in this interrogation room, especially with this creepy Lucifer guy, who just sat there grinning at him as if he was looking into his very soul, little did Robert know, he was.

Lucifer intensified his gaze and said almost sadistically "Tell me Robert, what is it that you desire more than anything else in this life, tell me what makes that mind of yours really, really tick?" Lucifer grinned, his eyes staring at Roberts like lasers, like a bird hunting its prey.

"I want to cause pain, I love killing people and seeing the fear and horror in their eyes when I do kill them, its like a rush of pleasure everytime I do" Robert spat out with a broad and evil smile as he said these things outloud, then after it was over he looked horrified and stared back at Lucifer, not knowing why he just said what he did.

"Robert Morris you are under arrest for multiple counts of murder, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" Chloe said as she continued reading Robert his rights, feeling a sense of pride, another murder captured and off the streets thanks to herself and Lucifer.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT ME TO SAY ALL OF THAT STUFF, BUT YOU WILL PAY FOR IT YOU BASTARD DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU WILL PAY FOR IT WITH YOUR LIFE" Robery yelled out in fury and hate.

Lucifer only sat in his seat staring at Robert smiling an arrogant smile, letting Robert know that his threats meant nothing to him, "Whatever you say Mr. Morris, whatever you say" Lucifer said calmly and quietly.

"You know I'd be careful who you threaten like that, you wouldn't want to piss of satan himself would you" Chloe said smiling whispering into Robert's ear as she finished cuffing him.

"Guys, guys, something has happened with Trixie at her school, something major" Dan said as he opened up the interrogation room to talk to Chloe and Lucifer.

Both Lucifer and Chloe looked back at Dan wide eyed and concern "Well Daniel bloody hell, tell us what is going on, don't just stand there gawking and looking foolish like that" Lucifer said now concerned for his daughter's well being.

Chloe had as little patience as Lucifer "What is going on Dan, is Trixie alright?" Chloe said not in the mood for any games and needing to know what was going on.

"Apparently, she grew wings in class, and everybody is freaking out at the school" Daniel said nervously hoping that neither Lucifer or Chloe were mad at him, that certainly wouldn't go well, not at all.

Both Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other surprised by the news they just heard, both of them contemplating their next moves telepathically to each other, wanting their conversation to stay quiet and telepathic.

"I knew she had some of your powers Lucifer, but if she is growing wings, could that cause her any kind of harm, can her human body handle that" Chloe said feeling worried and not knowing what to do, quite out of her depth since she was being honest with herself.

"Don't worry Chloe, i'll go right down there, no worries, Beatrice will be safe, and if she has my powers, then she can certainly handle wings, her body is just maturing enough to let the wings grow, she is perfectly safe my love" Lucifer said making sure to be reassuring and as comforting as he could be.

"Lucifer, she has wings growing from her back, they will want to keep her and test her like some lab experiment, I will not have our daughter going through that, is that clear Lucifer, she may be extremely powerful like you, but she is still just a child, am I clear on that?" Chloe said telepathically making sure that her devil knew how serious she was.

"That won't happen Chloe, i'll make sure of it, Beatrice and I can just use our powers together, we will reverse time to before she went to school, then I can make sure to teach her about her wings before she goes back to school, besides she has my powers, it's about high time I truly teach her what that means" Lucifer said telepathically to his detective hoping to ease her worries and her fears.

"Just protect our daughter Lucifer, I don't want her harmed in anyway because of this, she is only eight years old Lucifer, I don't want her treated like a lab rat" Chloe said telepathically glaring at Lucifer.

Then Robert Morris made the truly biggest mistake of his life and said outloud very rudely "So something happening to your little brat at school, good I hope that whatever it is is real bad, that's what you bastards get for arresting me like this" Robert was wide eyed and angry looking like a maniac.

"You son of a bitch, you're going to pay for saying that, do you hear me, you're going to pay for that" Chloe furiously said "That brat you're talking about is my daughter you filthy monster" Chloe said furious and wanting to tear Morris apart, piece by damn piece.

Lucifer then gently put his index finger onto Morris's forehead, and the man broke down in tears falling to the ground screaming "NO, NO, PLEASE DEAR GOD NO, AHHHHH, PLEASE, PLEASE, GOD SAVE ME PLEASE" both Chloe and Dan looked shocked as they stared at Lucifer not knowing what he had just did.

"Lucifer...what did you just do to him?" Dan asked nervously shaking wondering how this was his life, him now being a demon that served Lucifer for the rest of eternity, it all just seemed nuts, and Lucifer was frightening, extremely frightening.

"Lucifer, he's gone insane, and you didn't show him your true face, he's just on the ground screaming in agony, what did you do to him" Chloe asked staring at Lucifer wondering what her devil did, and why it was terrifying to behold, even for her for some reason.

"It's quite simple, I showed him what his fate would be after his mortal life was over, inside a coffin in hell, burning forever, no place to move, no place to go, just stuck there burning in agony for all eternity, feeling like he is buried alive, in a coffin of fire" Lucifer smiled sadistically down at the man who was screaming on the ground "Shouldn't have called my daughter a brat, now enjoy the rest of your mortal life in your cell, because now you know what awaits afterwards". Lucifer then looked at Chloe casually "alright my love i'm off to go see Beatrice at her school and get this whole mess straightened out, i'm sure you and Daniel here can handle this human stain" Lucifer then left the room leaving Chloe feeling a mixture of frightened and turned on at seeing Lucifer's power, and leaving Daniel shaking in his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Hope

Chapter 3

Lucifer flew to the school with all speed, after just finding out that Beatrice grew wings in class he realized that his young daughter needed him, now perhaps more than ever, and he was determined to be there for her, unlike his father had been there for him.

Lucifer landed at the front of the school and casually walked into the front door, pushing past security and teachers with his red eyes, they happily moved out of the way to let satan pass, they knew better than to piss off the father of the girl who literally had just sprouted wings in class. Lucifer had quickly arrived at the principles office to the sad face of a crying Beatrice.

"Lucifer, i'm so happy you're here" Beatrice said after running up and giving Lucifer a big hug at his waist, hugs that once upon a time scared the big bad devil now made him very happy, she was such a beautiful and good little creature, and she was his daughter, a fact that brought him so much joy "Lucifer everyone is calling me a freak, they say that i'm some kind of monster for having wings on my back" Beatrice said looking up at Lucifer with tears streaming down her eyes, Lucifer could see the little girl had a broken heart, Lucifer then looked across the desk at the cruel looking faces of principle Jack Williams and Vice principle Thomas Escher.

" , i'm sure that you're aware that we have a responsibility to protect all students that come to this school, and frankly we can't have some little freak like your daughter at our school growing wings and scaring all of the other children, you'll understand if we expel her from our school" principle Jack Williams said with such hateful scorn that it made Lucifer rage.

"So take that little monster away from our school, she doesn't belong with the rest of the normal children" Escher said glaring with disgust in his eyes at Trixie and at Lucifer. Trixie started balling her eyes out more and with every tear that she cried, the fates of these two fools became worse and worse.

Trixie cried harder and her tears soaked into the armani suit that Lucifer was wearing, Lucifer picked up the little girl and held her close and gave her words of comfort "Don't worry Beatrice, these fools are just scared of you, and they're jealous, you have a nice long life to look forward to, unfortunately for them, they don't" Lucifer rocked the little girl in his arms and allowed her to cry all of the tears she needed, Lucifer then turned around and left but as soon as he closed the door it happened, the royal first guard of hell consisting of Darla, Lilah, Trinity, and Zula, appeared in the room and began what would be hours of merciless torure for principle Williams, and Vice principle Escher, both would soon taste their own balls in their mouths, no one messed with Lucifer's daughter, no one.

Once Lucifer and Beatrice left the school, Lucifer flew up into the sky holding Beatrice close "What those bastards said to you Beatrice was complete lies and hate sweetheart, you're not a freak for growing wings, you're my daughter and your wings are a part of you sweetheart, don't believe a word those men said, I think they're regretting it right now even as we speak" Lucifer said with just a small grin at the last part.

"But I don't know how to use my wings Lucifer, I don't know how to fly or anything, they just literally appeared out of thin air, I not even sure how I got them to disappear again after they showed up, I don't want to be considered a freak either, all my friends think i'm one right now" Trixie said sadness and despair aching in her words. Lucifer just held her closer as he flew her through the air.

"Don't worry my dear, we will go get your mother and Maze, we can reverse time to this morning, and I can teach you all about your wings so that you don't feel so overwhelmed by them, how does that sound Beatrice" Lucifer said as comforting as he possibly could be, Beatrice giggled which relieved Lucifer to no end.

"This is so crazy, my dad is satan, and I have wings, and I have aunt Maze who is a demon" Trixie said giggling and laughing thinking about the craziness of it all.

"And don't forget about your awesome mother Chloe" Lucifer said smiling at the little girl as she giggled.

Trixie then glared at Lucifer curiously which made him nervous, she was too young for 'the talk' and he wasn't sure if he was the right one to give it in the first place "Are you, mommy, and Maze having sleep overs Lucifer?" Lucifer was at a loss for words, there wasn't much sleeping involved, just two perfect tens on his arms everynight, one being the human love of his eternal existence Chloe Decker, and the other being his demon consort of millions of years Mazikeen, of course when they weren't having sex they would in fact cuddle up and watch movies together, so he could tell the little girl yes and not have it be weird or lying in anyway, "Yes Beatrice, we three have sleep overs, we watch violent movies, and eat popcorn" Lucifer said hoping to end any further line of questioning from the curious little girl, he didn't need his two lovers killing him for giving Beatrice too much information, cause Chloe and Maze made a great team (giggity) not going there mentally, Lucifer thought to himself, but those two would be frightening if they were both angry with him.

Lucifer and Beatrice soon landed on the balcony of the penthouse, but what they found left them both worried, a wide eyed, crying and very nervous Maze was pacing back and forth in front of the bar. Lucifer walked in slowly and looked her over feeling very concerned over what he was seeing "Maze my love, are you alright, you seem positively distressed darling" Lucifer said feeling an ominous feeling inside of him, was she sick or something somehow, he felt concern in his soul.

"Aunt Maze, your scaring me, are you alright" Trixie said running up and giving her favorite demon a big hug around the gut just like she would to Lucifer.

Maze patted the little girl on the head and smiled softly but tears falling even more down her face "I'm just fine small human, can you give me and Lucifer a few minutes little human, we need to talk" Maze felt nervousness, and actual nervousness she had never felt, how would he take this, how would he respond, she never imagined that she would have to tell him this.

Trixie nodded her head and left the two of them alone, going into one of the spare bedrooms to play with her toys, she just hoped that everything was alright with Maze, Trixie had never seen her like that before.

"Maze you're scaring me right now darling, is everything alright love, I've never seen you like this before, and honestly with us that's saying something" Lucifer said taking a step forward to stand in front of Maze, he knew this was serious whatever it was.

"Lucifer I need you to promise me that you're not going to freak out and run away or something when I tell you this alright, promise me Lucifer" Maze said glaring at Lucifer, her heart was racing, would he leave, would he reject her, his reaction in this situation meant everything to her.

"Maze I promise, not to leave or abandon you ever, we're a team, you said that to me before and it is truth, I will always be here for you Maze, whatever is going on i'm here alright" Lucifer said calmly and as kindly as possible because he had never seen Maze like this before...ever.

Maze took a deep breath, now was the time, it was now or never "Lucifer...i'm...Pregnant" Maze said slowly and calmly staring into his eyes and hoping his reaction would be the right one.

Lucifer stood there feeling a flood of emotions hit him all at once, but tears of joy started slowly falling from his face as he put his hands on Maze's face and caressed her face gently, and then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "That's the greatest news ever Maze, I love you Maze, my demon, and now mother of my child" Lucifer said feeling an anvil of happiness crush him "I love you, I love you so much darling" Lucifer said holding her close.

Maze was crying a river of emotional happy tears, happiness she had never felt before, it was the perfect reaction, from her devil, she just couldn't wait to tell Chloe, that their family was growing.


End file.
